Starting as an ALT
Welcome to Fukuyama! Here are a few basic details about what to expect when you first arrive in Fukuyama. Municipal ALTs As of the 2016-2017 school year, there are 13 Municipal ALTs in Fukuyama. Fukuyama is a large city (both in population and area), and there are over 70 Elementary Schools in the city, as well as many Junior High Schools. Each Fukuyama ALT is assigned to multiple schools - ranging from about 5 to about 9 schools, depending on the year, the size of individual schools, etc. Municipal ALTs' focus is on Elementary Schools, which are visited far more frequently than Junior High Schools. Some ALTs are also assigned to 1 or 2 kindergartens that fall near their schools which they will visit once or twice a term. Rather than having a base school, ALTs will go back to the Board of Education on days without school or for meetings, projects, etc. Prefectural ALTs Things to do in your first week (Municipal) 'First Week Checklist' 'Official Residence' Fukuyama ALTs must register their address at the City Hall. This process takes about an hour, and can be done in the first week. Make sure to have your Foreign Residence Card (在留カード), passport, marriage certificate (if applicable) and any other documents with you. 'Bank' JP Bank: Fukuyama City ALTs can choose their own bank, but Japan Post Bank accounts are highly recommended. Your paycheck will be automatically deposited into your account monthly, as well as transportation reimbursements. Monthly taxes, rent, insurance, and other fees are automatically deducted from your paycheck before it is deposited into your account. JP Bank has ATMs located all over Japan, which you can withdraw your money from without charge. Click here for more information on banking, remitting, and post offices in Fukuyama. 'Phone' You must have a phone with a 24/7 Japanese phone number during your time working in Japan. ALTs often tether their phones to their laptops for internet access in the BOE, so a data plan is highly recommended. An ALT will assist you with signing up for a cellphone service within the first couple work days. SIM Card If you have an unlocked phone, getting a SIM card is a cheap and easy way to manage your phone and mobile data while in Japan. BIC SIM BIC SIM is operated by BIC Camera. You can buy a SIM card in a BIC Camera store. The closest BIC Camera to Fukuyama is in Okayama, which makes this option a little bit difficult. You'll need your Residence Card with a current address in order to receive a SIM from BIC SIM. DMM Aside from BIC SIMs, you can get a SIM from DMM online. The SIM is delivered within a few days, making this a convenient option. The registration process is all in Japanese but is nonetheless quite simple. You will need to upload a photo of your Residence Card with a current address. Make sure you choose the plan that is both phone and 'data. Prices are as follows: Other Things You'll Need For Work 'Bike Life in Fukuyama is a lot easier with a bike. A lot of ALT accommodation is a 15-25 minute walk from Fukuyama Station, which is more than halved when on the bike. Also, we are expected to cycle to schools in the inner city. Bikes can be purchased from second hand stores, bike stores, or you may be able to use your predecessor's old bike. Bikes and bike insurance can cost between ￥15,000 and ￥35,000. Other recommended bike accessories include front and/or back baskets, basket covers (for rainy season), seat covers, extra locks and other bike care goods. 'Planner/Google Calendar' Moving between 5-9 schools takes a lot of organisation. Whether pen-and-paper or digital, find a way to keep track of school visits, class planning, reports and teaching reflections. Initial Setup Home Furniture Stores Nitori TWO-ONE STYLE Second-hand Furniture Stores Electronics Edion & Yamada Denki & Mr Maxx Bike Shops Asahi Big Wave Category:Municipal ALTs Category:Prefectural ALTs